


可人儿

by Mitaohuos



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 少爷祺/杀手鑫, 未完梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitaohuos/pseuds/Mitaohuos
Relationships: 祺/鑫
Kudos: 14





	可人儿

站在面前的马嘉祺和瞄准镜后的马嘉祺看起来有些不一样。

丁程鑫早就认识他了。公众眼中马家矜贵自持的二公子，穿着漂亮笔挺的西装，头发梳得一丝不苟，下颌点着一颗恰到好处的痣，无论什么时候都称得上一句温柔得体。

可不是现在这样——

马嘉祺已经脱了外套，衬衫解开三颗纽扣，有些暧昧地露出精致的锁骨。

丁程鑫的目光顺着袒露的肌肤流连，在看到胸前纹身时点到即止。原来做马家的少爷也是可以有纹身的。

丁程鑫忍不住舔唇轻笑，真是一个充满悬念的惊喜。比起完成任务，现在他更愿意花费一点时间去研究马嘉祺的迷人之处。

不是猎物，是他的礼物。

马嘉祺皱眉看着闯入房间的不速之客。

那人长得过分好看了。如果不是在这种狼狈的时刻，他或许愿意赠他一枝花园里最漂亮的玫瑰，而不是用枪抵住他的额头，选择冰冷的声音质问：“你是谁？跟着我做什么？”

丁程鑫没有理会对着他的黑洞洞的枪口。

近乎天真的眼神满是笑意，他歪了歪头，竖起食指示意马嘉祺噤声，然后一把握住持枪的手。

马嘉祺危险地眯起了眼睛，凭着略高于丁程鑫的优势低下头。

他看着漂亮的杀手先生含住枪口，然后缱绻地舔了一圈。


End file.
